


Dancing Duo

by percevall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percevall/pseuds/percevall





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/gifts).



"You better not drop me, pretty boy."  
"Not my fault you're so heavy."  
"Hey!!!"

Professional Ballet Dancer Lance, has to team up with famous Street Dancer Keith, in order to save his parents Dancing School at the next Dancing Contest!  
However, he sees him as his rival since they went to middle school together, will they be able to get along soon and long enough to do so?  
(hint: Keith is totally crushing on Lance since forever oops)

From all the things you asked, I picked up the Dance AU, and I'm pretty sure this wasn't what you wanted to see, but I... can't... write... Sorry!  
All your prompts were so good and interesting, and very deep? But I can't be serious like ever and I'm sorry for this haha.  
I do hope this will at least make you smile?? A little? Hope you had a great time with the exchange! =)

**Bonus:**

** **


End file.
